


Нет таких слов

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Ацуму проиграл спор.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Нет таких слов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Не покладая рук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212038) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox). 



> бездуховное порно
> 
> ГДЕ БЫ МЫ ВСЕ БЫЛИ БЕЗ СЕКС ШОПА КОНОХИ(тм)

Ацуму их ненавидит. Их — это, наверное, очень абстрактное понятие в данном случае, что-то вроде краткой версии для “ненавидит всех и вся, свою жизнь, вселенную, а Осаму ненавидит больше всего”. Ненавидит свой прорезающийся в самые ненужные моменты азарт и (да, снова) своего брата-мудака Осаму, который вечно этим пользуется. Реально всегда. Он эти ненужные моменты ещё и нарочно создаёт. Ненавидит Ацуму и несчастную бутылку с водой, которую не смог на спор перевернуть, ну и оказался… где оказался.

Интересно, блин, очень, будут ли потом запястья от шнурков болеть, но скорее всего это наименьшая проблема Ацуму сегодня. И ведь ему ж понравится в итоге, чего уж там — ему уже нравится, вот прямо на этапе ладоней Осаму на тех самых запятьях, на ткани. Стягивает ровно так, чтобы двинуть было нельзя, но боли притом не чувствовать. Осаму даже уточняет пару раз, не слишком ли туго, а потом на секунду отвлекается от обвязывания узлов на его руках и задумчиво тыкает пальцами Ацуму в подмышку.

— Сука, ты щекотный, — ноет Ацуму. У него скоро, наверное, даже на нытьё сил не будет, надо пользоваться моментом, пока может. Вот что, что мешало не поддаваться, а просто вылить несчастную воду Осаму на макушку, стащить с него мокрую футболку, пока он плюётся, трясёт чёлкой и матерится сквозь зубы, а потом усадить на стол и облизать напряжённые влажные соски? Почему он так не сделал?

— Откуда у тебя ваще шнурки такие?

— Суна, — коротко объясняет Осаму и проверяет результат трудов своих на крепость. Ну да, ни пальцем, ни ногтем ничего не поддаётся, а уж тем более с узлами у Ацуму над головой ничего не сделать, когда руки задраны, связаны, привязаны, и вообще ты голый лежишь на кровати с весьма смутным представлением о том, что будет дальше. А впрочем — не то чтобы он и собирался выкручиваться или сбегать, если уж совсем честно, и не то чтобы сама идея вот… такого чего-то совершенно непредсказуемого и бесконтрольного не принадлежала частично ему самому (одна клетка мозга, периодически говорит про них Суна), но просто правда так тупо попасться именно на спор. На спор про переворачивание бутылки. Ацуму в итоге не пожалеет, но всё равно тупо.

Осаму медлит с прикосновениями, трогает в рандомных местах и сразу же убирает руку, весь такой обманчиво нерешительный, а ещё отвратительно одетый до сих пор. Если бы Ацуму мог, он бы, возможно, попробовал дотянуться до его ворота зубами и попытался стащить футболку так, но движения — удивительный факт, при связанных-то руках — ограничены в ничто. Получается сучить ногами, толкаться в стороны бёдрами и ругаться, в общем-то и всё.

— Фантазии тебе не хватает, — фыркает Ацуму после очередной серии коротких поглаживаний по головке члена и яйцам. — Надо было вязать тебя просто.

Осаму закатывает глаза и наклоняется его заткнуть своим таким же ртом, горячим и жадным, только что куда более молчаливым, чем у Ацуму. Целоваться хорошо; пока целуются, Ацуму вроде как отвлекается от нытья в паху, с которым самостоятельно сделать ничего не выйдет. Осаму перебрасывает руку через него, упирается ладонью в кровать сбоку, а локтём едет Ацуму по рёбрам. Возможно, без синяков он сегодня не останется, но не от связываний как таковых.

— Разденься уже, — бубнит Ацуму недовольно, когда чувствует слишком много ткани против своей кожи. Футболка, джинсы, под джинсами ещё бельё — самому-то не кажется, что многовато будет? Осаму вместо того, чтобы нормально послушаться, кусает его за язык. Они снова целуются, и Ацуму снова на это время про всё забывает, но потом Осаму отстраняется, садится сбоку (джинсовое бедро вплотную к голому) и наконец-то нормально проводит рукой по всему стволу члена, пригибая его головкой к животу. К животу Ацуму, увы, а он бы предпочёл — чтобы к такому же практически, голому, но чужому.

— Нихрена без меня не можешь, — снова пытается он. — Я небось правда уже быстрее зубами бы с тебя всё снял.

Осаму фыркает и, наверное, что-то ответил бы, а ещё вероятнее — реально предложил бы, например, молнию на джинсах зубами расстегнуть, раз сам напрашиваешься, но в дверь очень противно звонят. Реально же сегодня должна была прийти какая-то доставка.

— Пусть бросят у двери, — говорит Ацуму. Осаму мотает головой.

— Видишь, — он разводит руками прямо на пороге, прямо бросая его на долгие-бесконечные минуты лежать со связанными руками и стоящим колом членом, — не зря одетым сидел.

— Эй, — Ацуму ему кричит вслед. — Эй, тогда как вернёшься, то сразу разденься. Нет, блять, лучше просто голый и приходи. Слышишь, Мия Осаму?

Слышит, конечно, сволочь. И стоит у него наверняка ничуть не меньше, просто явно считает, что так веселее — потянуть, помучаться, отвлечься на окружающий мир. Хочется верить, что слышит вопль только Мия Осаму, а окружающий мир таки нет. Что это вообще за доставка была и зачем, почему кто-то (это наверняка был сам Ацуму, конечно) решил, что лучше что-то там заказать, чем сходить в магазин.

Входная дверь открывается, потом хлопает, потом слышно приближающиеся шаги. Ацуму вертится в меру своих сил и возможностей, как будто лишние движения любого формата позволят ему расслышать больше происходящего. Осаму мог бы и крикнуть, что, мол, всё, получил несчастную почту, уже иду, футболку снял…

— Цуму. Смотри, кто пришёл.

Вместо Осаму с их неизвестной доставкой в проёме появляются Осаму и Суна — вдвоём. Всё ещё отвратительно одетый его отвратительный брат отвратительно ржёт и бормочет, что лучше бы почтальон пришёл, потому что дальше его уже явно никто встречать не станет. По крайней мере, Суна свою футболку сразу снимает.

— И с него тоже сними, — Ацуму подозревает, что говорит это примерно тем же приказным тоном, каким в своё время передавал любому из них пасы, и наверное сейчас такой тон звучит скорее смешно, но над ним всё же никто не издевается за флешбеки в школьную сборную. Просто не слушаются. Сволочи, думает Ацуму и сообщает им вслух.

Суна садится рядом, медленно ведёт пальцами ему по внутренней стороне бедра, потом так же медленно языком по прессу. У него в волосах появляется рука Осаму; он лохматит и без того непослушные чёрные пряди, тыкается Суне в ухо носом и обхватывает губами мочку. Его рука ложится Суне на горло, а Суна смотрит Ацуму в глаза, нажимая большим пальцем ему на сосок. Как будто не замечает, как Осаму весь вокруг него вьётся.

— Угораздило же тебя, — насмешливо говорит Суна. Ацуму смотрит за движениями его рта как зачарованный и хочет, отчаянно и до боли хочет, чтобы Суна ему прямо сейчас отсосал. Можно было бы попросить, раз никаких иных рычагов воздействия у него сейчас нет, но нахрен их о чём-то просить, если Осаму до сих пор штаны снять не в состоянии.

Соски Ацуму трут теперь уже оба и в две руки. Невыносимо просто.

— Охуели вы оба в край, — севшим от крайнего возбуждения голосом говорит он и, кажется, чуть подрагивает на конце фразы, но это и то лучше, чем пытаться их направлять в постели тоном направляющего на корте связующего. Осаму ведёт пальцем по нему от груди к самому рту и прижимает подушечкой к губам.

— Да, — Суна кивает и расстёгивает хотя бы свои джинсы. — Заткнуть рот было бы тоже прикольно.

— Кляп, — Осаму ржёт и небрежным жестом вытаскивает из заднего кармана телефон. — Надо реально глянуть, что можно купить.

У Ацуму член пульсирует от напряжения, а они забираются на кровать сбоку от него как ни в чём ни бывало — Суна хотя бы раздевается догола, Осаму только расстёгивает штаны, и Ацуму остаётся только косить глазом на виднеющиеся трусы — и начинают сёрфить просторы раздела с секс-игрушками на амазоне. Рука Осаму сползает к нему же на пах, он дёргает коленями, чтобы сбросить джинсы, и Ацуму со злорадством отмечает влажное пятно на трусах. Чёрта с два он тут единственный, кому не терпится.

— Коноха Акинори доставит в лучшем виде? — протяжно читает Суна с телефона Осаму и прыскает, ударяя Ацуму коленями в рёбра: — Коноха Акинори знакомо звучит, не? Это не из Некомы чувак?

— Алло, — Ацуму кое-как кивает в направлении фотки на главной странице, где очень фактурная спина демонстрирует новейшую сбрую в каталоге. — Я не я буду, если это не спина Бокуто Котаро. Какая Некома, это Фукуродани.

— Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты так хорошо узнаёшь спину Бокуто, — нарочито спокойно комментирует Осаму и открывает фото в сбруе покрупнее. Сбруя выглядит хорошо, надо сказать. От того, на чью спину она напялена, Ацуму абстрагируется; тем более, Суна хорошо помогает, когда целует его прямо посреди обсуждения секс-шопа чувака из Фукуродани.

— Я с ним теперь в одной команде, придурок, — всё равно завершает свою мысль Ацуму уже после того, как языком обласкивает Суне весь рот и немного челюсть тоже. Придурок кивает и наигранным движением хлопает себя по лбу — как я мог забыть о грандиозных волейбольных успехах братца, ага. Зато голый наконец-то, успел от одежды избавиться, пока они с Суной целовались. Ещё успел подкинуть поближе набор из презервативов и смазки.

— Интересно, Коноха Акинори лично возит заказы, — сдавленным от смеха голосом бормочет Суна. Он раскручивает смазку, нюхает её, а потом всё равно вместо того, чтобы просто сразу применить по назначению, сначала даёт Ацуму облизать свои пальцы. Ацуму лижет с полной готовностью — каждую подушечку, каждую фалангу, втягивает пальцы себе между губами. И только тогда, когда Суна уже полностью расслабляется и наверное готов отнять у него свою ладонь, кусает за мизинец. Невозможно отказать себе в удовольствии хоть так самому их немного помучать.

— Я бы на твоём месте не провоцировал, — Зубы Осаму впиваются Ацуму в ключицу, оставляя видимый след. Потом такой же появляется на плечах, потом засос на кадыке — как он на тренировку пойдёт на следующий день, всем до фени, и самому Ацуму больше всех. Всё, что он сейчас чувствует, это как Суна пропихивает в него внутрь мокрый, смазанный палец и потом быстро добавляет второй, а затем третий. Пальцы движутся очень быстро, очень рвано, и Ацуму выгибается спиной вверх, почти ожидая, что прямо сейчас возьмёт и кончит. Без рук, безо рта, просто насадится Суне на пальцы ещё несколько раз, и всё.

Ровно тут Суна останавливается, и у Ацуму в заднице становится очень пусто, никаких пальцев, захочешь сам подмахнуть — а не выйдет..

— Блять, — шипит он. — Блять блять блять.

Получается, что шипит Осаму в висок или около того; потому что тот наваливается сверху, тело к телу, и они до сих пор почти идентичные, несмотря на очевидную разницу количества спорта жизни у обоих. Осаму ягодицами упирается прямо в его член, а Ацуму даже не в силах протянуть руку и ущипнуть его за задницу до синяка. Может только мазнуть губами по лицу, найти губы и засосать своими каждую по очереди — желательно так, чтобы сидящему у Ацуму между бёдер Суне было хорошо видно.

— Если рот тебе пока не заткнули, — тихо говорит Осаму после поцелуя и проводит пальцем Ацуму по губе, — скажи лучше что-нибудь хорошее.

Ацуму чувствует, как Суна проезжается головкой члена между его ягодиц, как раздвигает ему ноги ещё шире, до предела (проверка растяжки, говорит Суна со всё той же извечной насмешливостью), чувствует, как Осаму трётся задницей о его стояк, чувствует стояк самого Осаму у них между животами — и тут ему тоже отчаянно не хватает свободы движения, чтобы просунуть руку и подрочить чужой член. Чувствует что-то каждой клеткой тела, слова Осаму отдаются от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног, и всё, на что Ацуму хватает, это выдохнуть:

— Сам заткнись.

Суна фыркает и сжимает его колено, а Осаму оттягивает Ацуму губу сильнее и повторяет:

— Скажи хорошо. Все знают, что ты хочешь, но надо сказать.

— Пока можешь говорить, — добавляет Суна. Кажется, пока что он в ожидании прислоняется к согнутой коленке Ацуму щекой, но член его по-прежнему очень близко, так близко, даже видеть не надо, чтобы это понимать, и Ацуму надо просто смочь собраться с силами и попросить вставить. Господи, всё началось со спора про переворачивание бутылки, почему это их жизнь.

— Въеби, — говорит он и дёргает ногами. Член приятно шлёпается о задницу Осаму. — Выеби. Что-то сделай, пожалуйста, Суна Ринтаро, не сиди, выеби уже, а.

— Сойдёт, — отвечает Суна, и Ацуму одновременно чувствует, как у него в заднице оказывается член Суны, а на виске поцелуй от Осаму. Сволочи. Хорошо-то как.

Он таки насаживается сам, резко, до той степени, что запястья опасно дёргаются (но у Осаму таки всегда руки были ловчее, чем у Ацуму), стонет, шипит, ещё ругается и наконец кончает до темноты в глазах. Губы Суны таки оказываются у него на члене, слизывает всю сперму по стволу и с бёдер; и немного у Осаму с задницы, кажется, тоже. Очень мило, учитывая, что вытереться Ацуму никак не может, а и если бы мог — сил никаких нет. Он даже не осиливает сразу попросить руки развязать. Только лежит лениво и из-под полуприкрытых век смотрит, как Осаму с Суной продолжают уже вдвоём, пока сами не достигают оргазмов.

Осаму развязывает так же аккуратно и осторожно, как связывал, и Ацуму в процессе изловчается куснуть его в бедро. Может быть, получив власть над своими руками, он будет готов и на ещё раунд с продолжением. Может быть, нет, потому что руки не болят, но затёкшие ужасно. Может быть, да, потому что размять-то надо как-нибудь.

Распластавшийся по животу Ацуму Суна показывает им очередную страницу конохиного сексшопа. Ацуму запоздало осознаёт, что если там удалось найти спину Бокуто Котаро в сбруе, то ещё неизвестно, кто и как притаился за другими фотографиями. Лучше, конечно, не думать на эту тему.

Осаму пихает его в бок и тыкает в одну из позиций.

— До бесплатной доставки можем докинуть к кляпу анальную пробку? Или две.

— За твой счёт что угодно, — сладко улыбается Ацуму, растирая правое запястье.


End file.
